Secuestro
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Yuuri nunca creyó posible la idea de terminar secuestrado el día de San Valentín.


No lo podía creer, como es que había terminado en una situación como en la que ahora estaba.

Yuuri pensaba que sería un día tranquilo y normal, era 14 de febrero día de San Valentín. Había ido a la escuela como normalmente lo hacía, había recibido chocolates de sus amigos, (ya que al no tener pareja los intercambiaban entre si) aunque si hubo algo que lo desconcertó un poco y eso fue encontrar una nota que estaba en su casillero.

 _Te estaré esperando en el Ice Castle a las 5, no faltes._

 _V._

El pelinegro pensaba que era una broma ya que no había nadie que tuviera un interés romántico por él. Incluso le pregunto a sus amigos pero nadie sabía algo sobre la nota.

Sentía cierta desconfianza pero también sentía curiosidad, por un momento pensó alguien se había equivocado de casillero pero desechó la idea al recordar que el casillero tenía en la puerta el nombre del alumno, así que siguiendo su curiosidad Yuuri de dirigió a la pista de hielo.

* * *

Llevaba caminando un tiempo, por algún motivo se sentía perseguido así que volteó a ver hacia atrás, no había nada así que siguió su camino.

Faltaba menos de una cuadra para llegar al lugar acordado hasta que una camioneta negra se paró frente a él. Yuuri se asustó así que no pudo reaccionar rápido, cuando menos de lo imaginaba ya había sido subido al vehículo.

Dentro de este había dos personas una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que se mostraba sonriente y un chico rubio de ojos verdes que tenía cara de "hablame y te mato" Katsuki tardo poco en reconocerlos, la chica estaba en un grado mayor que el y se llamaba Mila, el chico iba en primer grado y si no estaba mal se llamaba Yuri, igual que él.

Ambos eran parte de aquel grupo de chicos populares, encabezado por los alumnos de tercer año; Viktor Nikiforov y Chris Giacometti, Yuuri empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

—Puedes relajarte Yuuri no te haremos daño — dijo Mila mientras le sonreía en un intento de calmarlo

—Tsk no entiendo porque tanto alboroto con el cerdo

—Yurio te he dicho que no seas grosero con Yuuri

—¿¡Porqué me llamas así!?

—Sería demasiado confuso llamarte por tu nombre ya que los dos se llaman igual, así que por eso te llamé de esa forma además suena lindo— explicó la chica

Yuuri solo recibió una mirada de odio por parte del rubio, sentía que en cualquier momento se le aventaría a atacarlo.

—Si no me harán daño, a que se debe todo esto — el japonés se atrevió a preguntar el porque tanto misterio.

—Eso es porque alguien que te estima demasiado te quiere dar una sorpresa — mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa

—No se porque hace tanto alboroto Vi… —pero antes de terminar su oración Yurio fue golpeado por Mila, ella recibió una mirada de odio por parte del pequeño ruso y una de susto por parte del oji café.

—No te preocupes Yuuri así nos llevamos él y yo

—Si tu lo dices

—Mentirosa —exclamo el menor

—Falta poco para que llegues a tu destino Yuuri así que prepárate

—¿A donde iré?

—Hubo un cambio de planes, así que tú admirador nos pidió llevarte a un lugar especial.

Yuuri simplemente callo hasta que la camioneta se detuvo.

Pensaba que en cuanto saliera de aquel vehículo podría correr y dirigirse a un lugar seguro, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ser vendado de los ojos.

—Lo siento pero esto es parte de la sorpresa

" _Empiezo a odiar las sorpresas_ " pensó en su mente Katsuki al sentirse cada vez más nervioso, Mila lo tomo de la mano mientras lo diría hacia un camino incierto para él.

No lograba escuchar ruido y por la forma en la que sus pies se hundían el piso se daba cuenta de que estaba pisando pasto.

—Bien Yuuri te quitaré la venda

Cuando al fin se libro de aquella cosa que le imposibilitaba ver bien parpadeó hasta darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un gran jardín lleno de varias flores, en su mayoría rosas blancas y azules.

En medio de todo había un gran laberinto que lograba dar cierto aire de misterio.

—Debes llegar al centro, ahí te espera tu cita

—Procura no tardar cerdo, si lo haces él vendrá a buscarte — fue lo último que dijo Yurio mientras de iba con la pelirroja.

Dudando empezó a adentrarse en aquel misterioso lugar, entre más rápido terminara mejor, pensaba Yuuri.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas y sentir que su progreso era nulo, encontró una nota; pensando que podría ser una pista decidió abrirla, al hacerlo se sorprendió ya que dentro había una nota en la cual decía lo siguiente:

 _Mi querido Yuuri, no estés nervioso vas en el camino correcto_

 _V._

—Al menos no estoy perdido —se dijo a si mismo y siguió caminando.

Al dar la vuelta se sorprendió al ver más notas; esta vez estaban enumeradas y decían lo siguiente.

 _No tienes ni idea de cuánto me ha costado verte a lo lejos y no poder estar contigo._

 _Tu sonrisa logra calmar la soledad de mi alma._

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que te ví, estabas en el pasillo caminando tranquilamente junto a tus amigos. Inmediatamente llamaste mi atención, pero por alguna razón no pude ir directo hacia ti._

 _Siempre que te veo me pregunto que se sentirá estrecharte en mis brazos, cuando lo logré no te dejare ir fácilmente._

Yuuri empezaba a sentir curiosidad, maldecir ser tan despistado para no darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al pensar en él.

Y es que Yuuri nunca lo había admitido ante nadie pero se sentía atraído hacia cierto chico. Negó con su cabeza concentrándose en el seguir el camino. Volvió a encontrar una nota.

 _Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me pongo nervioso, así que lo único que atino a hacer es dedicarte mi más sincera sonrisa. Tu te sonrojas y es la cosa más adorable que puede existir._

El corazón de Yuuri latía rápidamente, eso solo pasaba cuando veía a cierto chico ruso de pelo plateado y ojos azules cual zafiro.

Corrió rápidamente tratando de encontrar el centro del laberinto, la duda lo estaba matando, se empezaba a sentir ansioso.

Finalmente llegó al lugar indicado, había una mesa con un mantel blanco y un florero con rosas azules en el centro, un hombre estaba parado de espaldas cerca de la mesa. Sin embargo Yuuri reconoció aquel inusual cabello plateado.

—Al fin llegas Yuuri — la suave voz del ruso logró estremecer al menor

—Viktor

—Luces sorprendido, me alegra que la sorpresa saliera bien —exclamo con una gran sonrisa

Yuuri se acercó a Viktor creía que todo era un sueño, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente el ruso lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en una silla, seguía tomando su mano. Miraba atentamente a Viktor; nunca había estado tan cerca de él, podía apreciar mejor su rostro.

—No es un sueño Yuuri, es tan real como lo que siento por ti — El japonés estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas

—Me encanta verte sonrojado, te ves tan tierno y adorable — explicó el ojiazul mientras miraba fijamente al chico enfrente de él —Me gustas mucho Yuuri y me encantaría conocer todo de ti, tus miedos e inseguridades, tu comida favorita, con que sueñas, todo

Katsuki simplemente abrazo al contrario, nunca creyó ser correspondido. Se había enamorado de Viktor desde que lo vio en la cafetería de la escuela, ver como desprendía una aura de seguridad y confianza le había llamado la atención aunque al principio pensó que solo era una cara bonita, todo cambio cuando lo vio sonreírle, la forma en la que lo hizo logró hacer que su corazón latiera como loco.

—Tu también me gustas mucho Viktor, por favor cuida de mi, y déjame saber más de ti —declaro mientras miraba al ruso y este le sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se volvieron a abrazar, estaban felices de estar con la persona que querían y esperaban seguir juntos por mucho tiempo.

Al final no había sido un día tan normal pero fue el mejor San Valentín que Yuuri había tenido hasta ahora y no sería el último.

* * *

 _Hola, sé que ya pasó el 14 pero pues yo quería escribir algo acorde a la época y se me ocurrió esto, espero les guste y perdón si hay una falta o algo el sueño me consume un poco. Ya saben cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber en un review._

 _Los quiero, nos leemos hasta la próxima. Besos_


End file.
